The present invention relates to an improved sealing means for securing fin tube heat exchange elements to the floor of a hot water basin pan in a heat exchanger or cooling tower.
The sealing means of the present invention is contemplated for use in combination with various types of heat exchange equipment which employ a hot water basin into which the upper ends of vertical heat exchange elements extend for receipt of the water to be cooled therethrough. Such equipment may include only a dry cooling section or may include a wet cooling section in combination therewith. Further such equipment may include mechanical means or a natural draft means for causing cooling air to be directed across the heat exchange tubes. By way of example, the sealing means is disclosed in combination with a mechanically assisted wet/dry cooling tower.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a sealing means for effecting a leakproof seal at the interface of the floor of the hot water basin pan and the vertical fin tube heat exchanger element.
Another object is to provide such a sealing means which permits relative motion between the heat exchanger tube and the hot water basin floor to enable the fin tube element to be self-centering.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a sealing means which permits effortless vertical extraction of the fin tube element for either replacement of the seal or the fin tube.
The sealing means in accordance with the invention includes a first collar section received around the fin tube and a second collar section received around the opening in the hot water basin floor. A compliant web section connects together the first and second collar sections. Gusset reinforcement members are provided to the web section to reduce twist and prevent seal leakage. Small circumferential grooves are provided in the portion of the second collar section which seals against the basin floor to effect a positive seal in the presence of very low pressure heads. The opening in the basin floor is large enough to permit the effortless vertical extraction of the fin tube element.